Thoughts
by Pasurojiti
Summary: Nico can't quite get over his feelings for Percy. Percy/Nico, because Rick had to go and make it canon. NOTE: Violent thoughts, death and rape. You have been warned. NOTE: As I can't think of a good enough ending for the story, this will be on indefinite halt until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

You know the feeling when you got stabbed in the heart and the guy who did it is standing there laughing at you as you slowly lose your life?

Well, maybe it wasn't exactly like that, but it was pretty fucking close. Bullshit. Absolute bullshit. All I had agreed to do was to lead Percy and the other demigods out to the House of Hades, so they can keep the dead monsters, dead. But no, we just had to run into Cupid and forced me to utter out my biggest secret. In front of Jason, too. Ugh, at least it wasn't with Percy but – ugh. FUCK. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

No use. No amount of swearing is going to calm my nerves. Cupid is just standing there. Gods, how I wanted to pick up a sword and just stab his fucking eyes out, maybe use his bow to strangle him. He's a god, which means he wouldn't die, which means he's going to be strangled for a long time. A good few bashes on a pillar with that stupid face of his might be nice, too. A few slashes on his chest with the bluntest weapon in existence, leaving some memorable marks on him and pulling out his blood and watching it drip down the blade in grim satisfaction…

Ahem. Looks like that shithead's disappeared. Coward. And there's that staff that we were looking for. Kneeling down and picking it up, I look at Jason, daring him to say something. "If the others found out-"

"If they found out," he replies, "you'd have that many more people to back you up, and to unleash the fury of the gods on anybody who gives you trouble." Bah, right. As if that'd really be what they'd do if they found out I'm gay, and with Percy nonetheless. Still, that'd give me a good reason to throw them off the airship and watch their skull split open, spilling their brains out on the land below.

* * *

So, Percy's managed to get out of Tartarus alive. Good. Unfortunately, Annabeth made it with him. Not good. I was hoping she'd died. Then maybe I could finally have Percy to myself. Maybe she'd "accidentally" get a Stygian sword in her chest. I could certainly arrange for that to happen. But if I did, what would Percy think anyway? Probably just mope about her death, maybe even go begging to Hades and see if he can bring her soul back.

I bet Hades would give Percy the challenge Orpheus did. Don't look backwards on your way out of the Underworld, he'd say. And Percy would think, this is going to be easy. Well, it won't be, because I'd be standing there, turn him around so he looks back, and kiss him right there and then, in front of Annabeth's soul, so it'd be the last thing she sees before she disintegrates into dust. I certainly cherish the thought.

Oh well, at least I'm moving this statue back to camp. Hopefully it would keep me from seeing Percy again. Shit. He's coming. Did I say any of that out loud? Don't think so. He's going to get punched in the face if he heard that.

"Thank you." I whip around, and there he is, standing there. Thank you, what for? Punching him? I didn't even do that yet. "You promised to lead the others to the House of Hades. You did it." As if he read my thoughts, he replies. He better not have actually read my thoughts, though. Otherwise he'll be getting a few punches in the face, for sure.

"You got me out of that bronze jar in Rome. Saved my life yet again. It was the least I could do." I reply casually. Of course, that wasn't the real reason. What better way to keep an eye on him, make sure he's safe than to go with him on this quest? "Also, you visited Bob." Percy goes on about his trip in Tartarus, but I'm not really paying attention. Trying to keep my eyes off of him. Why does he have to look so damn good all the time? He's practically asking me to fuck him.

"You probably saved our lives by being nice to him." Sure, whatever. I got bored so I chatted with Bob. Good to know it saved his life. "Yeah, well, not giving people a second thought…that can be dangerous." I look at him in the eyes, willing him to get the actual context. Give _me_ a second thought. Come on, you shithead, get that idea through that thick skull of yours.

"Dude, I'm trying to say thank you." AGH. You. Little. Shit! I feel like pummeling him to the ground and crushing his limbs to pieces. Instead I wave him away and continue preparing the statue for travel. One day, Percy. One day. I'm going to fuck your brains out, whether you like it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's defeated Gaea. Well, he stopped her from waking up, anyway. Whatever, same difference. Leo, Frank and the others are all still alive, unfortunately with the list ending at Annabeth. Why won't that bitch die? She doesn't deserve him.

Looks like Percy's going to bed. Good, that means Annabeth isn't going to be with him anymore. Actually, seems like everyone's going off, either to their cabins or to the Big House to prepare to head back for Camp Jupiter. Thank the gods they've decided to stop attacking, after Frank went and talked to them. But anyway, looks like Annabeth is alone now. Hmm. I'm curious.

I walk over to Annabeth. "Hey." She turns around, her hand at her dagger, but relaxes when she sees it's me. Good, that means she trusts me. Should make what I'm about to do easier. "Oh, Nico. Hey." She replies. Okay, got her attention. How to proceed?

"Annabeth, there's something I need to show you." I say. Come on, don't get suspicious. "It's urgent," I add as an afterthought. "Sure, what is it?" Good, she doesn't suspect a thing. I tell her that the clouds in the sky are acting rather weird, but she waves it away, saying that Zeus is probably in one of his moods. Of course, I reply that Zeus is still not feeling well after the identity crisis. Complete lie, but she doesn't need to know that.

"Okay, what is it you need to show me?" Brilliant, she's taken the bait. I took a little time, but I manage to convince her that you can't see it where we're standing and I have to take her to one of the skyscrapers in New York. At first she's reluctant, but thankfully she agrees in the end. I turn away so she doesn't see the gleam in my eyes. Phase one complete, now on to phase two.

* * *

I arrive at the MetLife building in New York, after having just shadow-traveled there with Annabeth. Gross. Still, I'm so close now, I can almost taste the victory. "See, it's right over there." I say, pointing my arm at a far off direction, one that I know you can't see from where we're standing. So, just like I expect, she says, "I can't see it." So I urge her to step forward a few steps, close to the edge of the tower Careful now, Annabeth…

I swear, she tripped. She tripped and fell over the edge, eyes, opening in shock and her mouth opening to scream but too shocked to utter a sound, falling down, down, down the 60 stories and splitting her head open on 45th street below. Crunch. Her body splatters everywhere, it's beautiful. Oh well, accidents do happen, and if I happen to benefit from them, all the more better. Turning around, I travel back to Camp Half-Blood, quite eager to tell Percy about what happened to her girlfriend. No, don't smile. Keep a straight face.


	3. Chapter 3

I told Percy that I pushed – that is, I saw Annabeth fall down a building to her death. He's quite upset about it, which is to be expected. In fact, he had half a mind to go down into the Underworld, just like I so uncannily predicted, but I managed to convince him to wait until the day first. Of course, I had every intention to stop him going there, unless he goes down and tells Annabeth to go fuck herself, because she's not going to fuck him anymore as he's mine. Oh, Annabeth, you had a jewel in your grasp and you didn't even know it.

Anyway, I try to calm him down by offering him a drink. He agrees, tears still streaming down his cheeks. Quite cute, that look of helplessness in his eyes. So I run over to my cabin where I kept some sleeping pills for when I had insomnia (quite often, son of Hades and all), as well as some rope. The pills aren't too strong, and a demigod like Percy should only remain unconscious for an hour or so. Wouldn't want him to not know I fucked the shit out of him, would we? Who am I even talking to?

So I pop over to the Big House where they keep a stash of ambrosia and nectar, left over from the battle with Gaea. Since she never actually woke, she never attacked the camps and they had liters of it. I grab a cup and fill it with some nectar, then put the sleeping pills in. Which I learnt immediately was a bad idea, because nectar apparently reacts violently to any external chemical inside. Ah, well. I fill the cup back up with more nectar. It's not like we have a shortage, anyway.

I head back up to Poseidon's cabin where Percy is. Opening the door, I can still hear his sobs. I don't know if it's his whimpers or the fact I'm close to getting my dream, but it's getting me rather turned on. Okay, now Nico, you can do this. Crossing my legs to try and hide the fact I was pitching a tent in there, I walk over to Percy, making sure to keep the rope behind my back.

"Here you go Perce, some nectar should calm you down." I say with a slight smile on my face, though it wasn't entirely because I was trying to comfort him. "Thanks, Nico." He sniffed, taking the cup from me and having a sip. Damn, he managed to look hot even while crying and drinking like a baby. After he finishes that drink he'll stay passed out and I can finally ra-

"You know, Nico." Percy's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. "Thanks for all this you're doing for me, after Annabeth fell from that building. You're a good kid. How did you know, anyway?" Shit. I feel a wave of guilt pass over me. The judges of the Underworld will not look fondly on this. "Well, I, uh, wanted to show Annabeth something, er, weird in the sky." Come on, stop stammering. "She couldn't see too well so she walked closer to the edge and I guess she lost her footing." Percy wrinkles his head in thought. Yeah, still looks hot as shit. "Shouldn't she know better than to do that?"

"Didn't she fall off that cliff when I first met you, anyway?" I throw out casually. He stiffens up, then relaxes and slumps his shoulders. "Oh, yeah." Whew. Disaster averted. I continue on about how I heroically tried to save her by grabbing her (which was true, I did grab her, albeit not to pull her back up) but she fell, her mouth screaming "Noooooo…..!" (Okay, maybe it was "Nico!" followed by an array of curses but close enough.)

Percy's almost finished his drink now, and his eyes are getting rather sleepy from the pills. Perfect. I try not to let a moan out of my throat at the thought of me on him.. "Uh, Neeks, I don't feel so good." He says, standing up but quickly sitting down again. "What's in this drink?" "Nectar." I answer quickly, but I hear the sound of something breaking. Looking back, I see he's finally passed out and dropped his cup on the floor. Looks like he's drunk all the nectar, though. Good boy, Percy, I hope you still have some room for drinking other fluids.

I lay him down on his bed, reveling in the scent of it. Reaching over, I find and pick up the rope that I had left on the other bed where I was sitting, using it to tie Percy's arms to his bed. For a while I just lie there, enjoying the fact that Percy is mine, all mine, hands bound and at my complete mercy. Time to get down to business, though, so I reach down under his shirt and started caressing that gorgeous, perfect torso I had always wanted. Mmm.

"Ugh, my head…what…" Crap. Percy's awake. I guess that sleeping pill doesn't work too well; a good bit of it probably spilled when the nectar exploded anyway. Hey, even better. I get to hear his screams as I rape, I mean, hump, him. Oh, gods, simply the thought is making me super horny. "Nico? What's going on?" Percy shakes his head in bewilderment. He tries to get up, but the rope stops him from moving. "What the – Nico, why am I tied up? Also, why are your hands under my shirt?" I ignore him and move onto his nipples, gently rubbing them and squeezing them. I pinch one of them, hard, and this earns me a yelp from Percy.

"Ow! Nico, the fuck?" The sound of him swearing just makes me want him even more. Leaving his chest unattended for a moment, I climb up and plant a kiss, hard, on his lips. He tries to yell out in astonishment, wriggling away from me, but I reach a hand under him and keep him in place. Normally he'd probably throw me off, easily, but his hands are still bound, courtesy of me.

We kiss for what felt like hours. Finally I pull away, both of us gasping for breath. Percy is looking at me like a deer who's been caught in car headlights. Cute. Everything he does is cute. "Uh, Nico?" he asks, "What'd you kiss me for?" I lean in close to his ear and whisper in response, "Because. I want you to be mine."

"Nico, this really isn't funny. Let me go." He says, straining at the rope that keeps him unable to move. Again, I ignore him and unsheathe my Stygian blade. At the sight of the metal gleaming in the light, he relaxes. Probably thinking I'm going to cut the rope. Well, tough shit, cause I'm not. Still, a little bit of teasing wouldn't hurt.

I reach over with the blade to his wrists, and his eyes watch me. I make as if I'm going to cut the rope, then quickly drag the blade down towards his neck. He quickly stiffens at that, making an even bigger effort to try and get the rope undone. "Nico…" his breath comes out short and ragged, "If you're still mad about Bianca we can talk about this."

FUCK. YOU. PERCY. JACKSON. You just had to go and mention her, didn't you? For a moment, I'm tempted to actually bring the knife down and kill him, fuck his dead body and leave his corpse out for the wolves, but I take a deep breath and say, in barely controlled rage, "I'm the one with the knife here, Percy. You will do as I say." He gulps, looks at me, then at the blade still on his neck. The atmosphere in the room is tense. Finally he decides that I was right, I have a knife at his neck and probably should listen to me. "Okay…" he says. I can tell from his voice that he's scared, no, terrified. Typical. Who isn't terrified of me?

With the ordeal over, I bring my knife down, not on his neck, but on the orange Camp Half-Blood shirt that he's wearing. Percy's eyes open wider, if that's even possible, and yells, "Hey, wait! No! That's my favorite shirt!" he's probably thinking of moving, but my blade close to his skin keeps him still. I ignore him and continue cutting away at his shirt until I reach the bottom and tug the whole thing off. "Yeah, well, it's a rag now. Too bad." I say with a smile, tossing the ex-shirt onto the floor carelessly.

"That…was my favorite shirt…" He turns his head and stares at the floor, still not quite believing I just did that. As I said before, tough shit. Shirts come, shirts go, he only had himself to blame for being so hot. Admittedly it was his favorite shirt, but it's nothing some sewing wouldn't fix. Probably. Maybe. I reach over to his now exposed chest, and moving my mouth over him, began licking at his body.

Oh, gods, he tasted so good, like seawater but better, so heavenly I just want to fuck him right there. I can feel him writhing about under me, trying to get me to stop, occasionally saying things like "Argh" and "Fuck" whenever I rolled my tongue over a sensitive spot. I couldn't resist giving him a bit of fun, though, so I move to his nipples and bite down – hard.

The scream that escaped Percy's lips just made me even hornier. He really had a beautiful voice. I could barely stand waiting a moment longer, so I move down and palmed Percy's groin through his pants. "Ugh, Nico, get your hands off of my crotch! Please!" he added at the end at a lame effort. "I don't think so, bud." I reach over and grab the hem of his pants and oh-my-gods-this-is-really-happening pulled them down around his legs, finally seeing what I had dreamed of seeing for years.

As his cock was being revealed to me, Percy gave a yelp and tried to shrink away in a vain effort to protect what shred of dignity he still had left. It took a little while, with no small amount of Percy asking me to rethink this, but in the end I had him spread eagle on the bed, just like I wanted. Percy's got a few tears in his eyes. Yeah, feel that shame, you little slut.

I reach down and wrap my hands around his member, began stroking at a pace much too slow for him. Slowly, I increase the rate of my strokes, going faster and faster until just before I can feel Percy about to come, I put my hand away and just sit there, grinning devilishly while he looks at me like a lost puppy. I do this a few times, bringing Percy to the edge of release but not quite over, so in the end he is screaming, begging for me to finish the job.

"Please, Nico! Let me go!" he wailed, more tears forming in his eyes. I lean in close and whisper, "Beg for it. Say you're a little slut and you want me inside you." "I'm a little slut and I want you inside me, please let me cum already!" He wails, thrashing against his bonds. I smile in return, "Well, if you want me inside you, why don't you just say so earlier?"

With that, I begin to take off my clothes. He lies there for a moment, slightly confused at what I'm saying, but then it dawns on him and he starts thrashing more wildly than ever. "Wait, Nico! This isn't fair, you made me say it! Come on, please, don't do this!" Sheesh, what a wimp. I hope his screams don't wake the rest of the camp. Finally, finally, I have my pants down on the ground and knelt on the bed, bending his knees over so I can enter Percy. Oh, I forgot to bring lube. Oh well, it wouldn't hurt that much, would it?

Entering Percy gave me another scream, an almost unearthly scream in fact. Oh, Percy, your screams are so exhilarating. I would have pounded him to the ground right there, but he was already stretched to the limit and the lack of lube really doesn't ease up. Maybe I should have fingered him first. So I go slow, much too slow for me, until he widens enough so I can slip in and out more easily. Then I begin to pound him, hard, ramming him over and over again. I think Percy was sobbing in the middle of it, but I was so close, I couldn't stop now.

It was all too soon when I feel the familiar feeling in my stomach and I explode inside him, drenched in sweat. Ugh. Gods. That was fucking intense. And I loved every moment of it, though the same probably can't be said for Percy. In fact, he's unconscious. I slip out of his hole and put my clothes back on, preparing to leave, but before I do that, I slip a finger inside of him. I could still feel my come inside of him, so I grab some and stuck it inside Percy's mouth. Oh, yeah, I just did that. Taste it, you little slut.


	4. Chapter 4

"NICO DI ANGELO!" the shout echoes around Camp, waking everyone up from their slumber. Oh, boy. I was hoping I could shadow-travel out of New York, heck, maybe out of the States before Percy woke, but I guess I slept more soundly than I expected.

"NICO!" Oh crumbs, he sounds really mad. Okay, I did hump him last night, but it wasn't that bad, was it? Willing myself to stay awake, I clamber over to the window, where an enraged Percy is talking to Chiron.

"Percy, I think Nico's still in LA."

"No, Chiron, I know he's here. And I need to find him NOW."

"How are you so sure?"

"Oh, believe me, I know." Percy reaches behind and rubs his ass, which is probably quite sore from me inside him. Whoops.

It doesn't take too long for Percy to come over to my cabin. Uh oh. It's morning and there aren't actually that many shadows. Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Could I hide somewhere? No, the cabin's too small. What to do, what to do –

"NICO!" Percy barges into my cabin, picking me up by the scruff of my collar and slamming me against a wall. Ouch. "Nico," Percy continues, "What. The. Fuck. Did you do last night?"

"Last night? Well, I was admiring the stars." Which was true, I was looking up at the skies with Annabeth.

"I mean that fact that you had me in my bed." Percy increases the grip he has on me, which makes me choke a bit. "You did – things – to me, and I can still taste you in my mouth." Percy smacks his lips.

"Well, you seem to like it, I mean, you're smacking your lips." I mumble out, which causes him to slam me against the wall again. "I'm smacking my lips because Im trying to get the taste of you out! I gargled with an entire bottle of mouthwash!"

"Well, um, er…" What could I really say? Sorry that I forcefully raped you against your will? Let it pass, even though it quite likely left you an emotional scar?

"Annabeth." That caught me off guard. "Huh?" He repeats his statement. "Annabeth. What actually happened?" "She fell off a building, remember?" I say with a casual wave of my hand, or as casually as you can while someone is holding you against a wall.

"I mean, what actually happened? Seems rather coincidental that she dies and right after you do me." He says. I notice his hand is by his side, probably posed to take out Riptide. Gulp. "Okay, maybe I pushed her off the skyscraper, but no biggie, right? I mean, just go to the Underworld and find her." I say dismissively. At that, he finally snaps and throws me across the room, before picking me back up and smashing my head against the wall some more.

What Percy said I couldn't quite remember, because it hurts really bad when someone smashes your head against something. When he finally stops, though, I saw that he had Riptide uncapped and its wicked blade gleamed at me.

"Now, Percy, no need to get so worked up. We're both men, we can talk this over." I say calmly, though inside I was feeling anything but calm. In response, Percy says, equally calmly, "Yes, and I think you should go to the Underworld and find Annabeth for me."

With that, he brings his blade down and the last thing I remember was thinking, Oops, maybe my plan was a bad idea before the world spins around me and fades to black.


End file.
